Tints and Hues
by Wintersnowflower
Summary: "Colors can speak volumes about a person's character." -Shiraiwa Yuna. Collection of Oneshots.
1. Brightness of My Worth

So here's my first oneshot. If you're new, please check out my main story, The Art of Inspiration. I would greatly appreciate it.

Theme: Before Parenthood

Rated to T for implied mature themes.

* * *

I. Brightness of My Worth (Kise Ryota x Shiraiwa Yuna)

"_He is the brightest yellow – a warmth that radiates like the sun and a lover that shines even brighter."_

Sunlight poured through the glass windows and into the space. Yuna's eyelids twitched before opening, greeting the bright rays of the sun. Her big sea colored eyes looked around the area as she recalled events. The walls were a soft crème, the nightstand and bookshelves were made of the finest cherry wood, and a 53 inch flat screen television hung in front of her. Her small delicate hand moved around slowly, the feel of silk sheets between her fingers before she came in contact with another hand, one that was much larger but smooth. Said hand was connected to a long muscular arm that was wrapped securely around her silk covered waist. Yuna turned slightly on her side to see Kise Ryota sleeping which made her recall the previous night. Her and Kise met up last night, talked for a while with a little alcohol drizzled on top before one thing led to another, supposedly.

That would explain the absence of her clothes underneath the sheets.

His blonde locks were disheveled with long black lashes nearly brushing the light cheeks on his handsome face while his pink lips spread into a subtle smile, his breathing so soft and steady. He looked so peaceful. Yuna smiled a bit, reaching out to gently push his hair out of his face which in turn caused the arm to tighten around her silk covered waist. This felt so right.

Yet it was so wrong.

Yuna lightly removed his arm from around her waist, which made Kise turn over to sleep on the other side of the bed. She removed the covers from her body before quickly tiptoeing across the bedroom to the master bathroom, grabbing her strewn clothes from off the floor. Once in the bathroom, Yuna got dressed pulling on the white peplum blouse and black skinny jeans from the night before. She ran her fingers through her messy waves of black hair before splashing some water on her face. She grabbed one of the towels to wipe her face with before her eyes came in contact with her reflection in the mirror. Staring at her was the same pale woman who normally knew the right answers and made good judgments.

What the hell was she doing?

The whole thing she had with Kise wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. Their agreement wasn't conventional in the slightest. The whole ordeal was just a "friends with benefits" situation, which sounded very stupid when she thought about it. Yuna deduced that she should lay off the drinks because it clouded her thought process.

Nearly two years ago, Yuna had ended a serious relationship with a college sweetheart when he moved to do a volunteer project in a lesser developed country. The distance made them grow apart which resulted in him cheating on her with one of the volunteers which sucked because she really cared for him. She was heartbroken. In walked Kise, international supermodel and basketball player whose work game was through the roof, and Yuna felt she found her perfect distraction. She wasn't ready to be in another relationship at the time and he wasn't ready to be tied down by one girl. It seemed perfect, right? Wrong. First it was just strictly sexual to release stress and tension, nothing more. But then sensual touches came into the mix…then kissing…holding…and conversation. She also found out that there were many charming qualities about Kise Ryota that she didn't think he was capable of having, especially during high school, and loved them. A year or so later, Yuna then discovered that she was screwed because she started to harbor romantic feelings for the blonde to the point where she could say she was in love with him.

It truly sucked.

How did she get to this point? No more importantly, why did she even suggest something so stupid? When was she ever this desperate? If her parents knew the full extent of her _relationship_, they would be so disappointed in her. She was such a fool!

Yuna poked her head out of the bedroom to see if Kise woke up. He was still asleep, much to Yuna's relief. She speedily crept across the bedroom and headed down the hall to the living room. Glancing around the area, she spotted her black peacoat lying on the matching leather sofa, right beside her clutch purse. She rummaged through the bag to find her smartphone. She would text Kise that their meet-ups were over later on when she was out of the building complex. It would be easier on her with all the complicated feelings she had for the man. Besides, their little arrangement wasn't anything serious to him. Her decision was settled…that is until two arms snaked around her waist.

Yuna tensed slightly as a chin placed itself upon her shoulder while a pointed nose lightly grazed the side outline of her jaw. Kise then kissed the curve of her neck, sending a slight shiver of pleasure through Yuna's body.

"Where are you off to so early?" Kise questioned in a low seductive tone. "I was so lonely waking up by myself."

"M-My event planners contacted me saying they needed me to come sort out some placements for my new art gallery opening. It's in two weeks." Yuna lied, well half fibbed. She did have to finish that up since it was very important for the global expansion of her business project, but two weeks would not be needed to complete it.

"Can't it wait for a little?" Kise asked while nipping her neck slightly. The man's hand caressed the side of her upper thigh, occasionally grazing her rear while his other hand tried to slowly inch its way up her shirt. "We could have more f-"

"No!" she exclaimed firmly, her outburst halting Kise's sensual coaxing. She untangled herself from his hold before stepping away with her back turned to him. "I just need to leave."

"Is everything okay, Yunacchi?" Kise asked.

"I wish I could say it was but I feel so confused and conflicted."

"Where are you going with this?" he asked concerned.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what anymore?"

"This! Whatever you and me have, this!" Yuna exclaimed with a crack in her voice, motioning between her and the blonde model. "I hate doing this. I feel cheap for propositioning myself in this way. I feel like a common whore!"

"You are of no such thing! Don't say that about yourself." Kise retorted, grabbing her shoulders to stare into her eyes but she wouldn't look at him. It was like a slap in the face to him.

"I thought it was no harm no foul, but things got complicated and confusing and I just want out." Yuna said stepping away from his touch. "I have to go." she ended, turning away. She felt like she would have an emotional breakdown at any moment and didn't want him to see. She walked towards the door but she was halted by a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"What do you mean by things are complicated?" Kise asked, slightly panicked.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said snatching away from his hold. She continued to try to walk away, her composure running thin. Kise gripped her upper arm to turn her around.

"Yuna." he said to her softly. He never called her by her normal name. It took her by slight surprise. "Please tell me."

"Ryota, just let me go."

"Yuna…"

"Ryota! Let me go!" Yuna shouted, finally looking at him. Tears glazed over those beautiful light colored eyes of hers. Kise was at a loss. "Please…" she finished off pathetically and Kise did as she asked. He watched as she speed walked to the door, grabbed her black pumps, and bolted out of the room not bothering to put her shoes on. He didn't know what to do.

Yuna quickly ran to the elevators. She repeatedly pressed the down arrow button until the doors slid open to reveal no one in the space. She pressed the ground level button and the doors closed. The artist had trouble controlling her breathing as the tears freely streamed down her face. She slowly slid down the side of the lift; her sobs became louder and uncontrollable. She wrapped her arms around her legs, curling into a ball as she descended from his penthouse down eighty-four floors, her heart feeling the same pain from the last break-up. Perhaps, even worse.

_**Two weeks later…**_

"Thank you for all coming out tonight. The committee greatly appreciates the contributions that you've all made to the charity organization." said the president of organizations before turning slightly. "Now, I would like to welcome the founder of the charity, Shiraiwa Yuna-san." claps ensued from the gathering as she walked over to grab the microphone. She was dressed beautifully in a vintage white cocktail dress designed with black lace and black Christian Louboutin pumps while her mane was in long silky black waves and pearls adorning her neck and wrist.

"Thank you all so much for coming out to support my charity, _Paint with a Voice_." Yuna smiled. "In all my twenty-three years, art has been a constant happiness in my life and got me through a lot of tough times. This charity will start an art movement for youths who have troubles in their life and use art as an outlet for expression. Your donations really help a truly splendid cause and the advancements in global recognition. Once again, thank you and enjoy the rest of the evening." she finished and everyone applauded her.

After talking with some of the most important donors, Yuna walked over to her special invited guests, Chiwa, Kuroko, Kagami, Riko, and many of the other Seirin basketball club members from her high school days. She greeted them all, most of the people getting shocked by the presence of Kuroko. They all congratulated her on the event before they slowly departed because of careers they had to get back to. All that remained was Chiwa by her side.

"You really did great job on this, Yuna." Chiwa said with a smile, hugging her best friend. "With all the donations, you should surely beat the record from the first _Paint with a Voice_ event."

Yuna smiled. "I hope so." she said. Suddenly, she felt a little light-headed and nauseous. She had the same feeling throughout the whole event but not to this point. She had to literally will down the bile that constantly rose in her throat. "Hey, Chiwa, I don't feel really good. I'm going to head to the bathroom."

"That tuna we had still messing with your stomach?" Chiwa asked, remembering the funky tasting seafood they had at a restaurant.

"Yeah." Yuna replied unsurely before she scurried to the bathroom. Once inside, she quickly released the acidic contents from her stomach and into the toilet while trying her best to not stain her expensive dress. When everything was good, she flushed the toilet and took breaths to calm herself. Walking over to the sink, she rinsed her mouth out with water before leaning over it for a second.

"I could've held back your hair for you." said a voice that made the artist squawk out from surprise. Yuna calmed herself enough to distinguish the person as the damned Kise, dressed handsomely in a luxury smoky gray suit with a dark mustard colored dress shirt underneath it.

"Ryota…" she whispered as the man pouted.

"I'll never understand how you always notice Kurokocchi but I always scare you. I'm like one of the most sought out bachelor in the entire country!" exclaimed the vain Kise.

Yuna's temple throbbed comically. "You are such a narcissistic idiot." she grumbled before her expression sobered up. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked stiffly.

Kise shrugged. "You invited me, remember?" he informed. "That was a really good presentation. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." she replied softly.

"You look very beautiful as well."

"Ryota." Yuna said warningly

Kise groaned. "Fine but are you okay, though? You still look a little ghostly." Kise said worriedly. "How did you get sick? Was it something you ate? Where did you-"

"Ryota, just stop. I'm fine so you can stop worrying about me." Yuna huffed.

"I don't think I can ever stop doing that."

"Well, try." Yuna said choking slightly as she proceeded to walk out of the bathroom but in an instant she was pinned against the wall, her heels barely touching the ground as Kise wrapped his arm around her waist while the other supported him against the wall. He just peered down into her eyes and Yuna had to force herself to look away from those beautiful golden brown eyes of his. "Ryota, let-"

"Let go? No, I don't think so. I let you go two weeks ago and you've ignored all of my 81 calls, my 64 voice mails, and my 132 text messages. You even returned the 7 bouquets of sunflowers that I sent to you which they charged me 10,000 yen for every time I re-delivered. Now, you're going to hear me out, Yunacchi!" Kise sighed in exasperation. "I suppose this is the only way to prove how much I love you."

Yuna sighed. "When I said that I didn't want to talk to you, I…" she retorted before pausing, her aqua colored eyes widening a fraction. "...wait, what?" she asked slowly.

Kise sighed. "I honestly thought you were the brains between the two of us." he said and Yuna pouted, feeling offended. "I was one-sidedly in love with you during high school but soon we parted ways, you going to college while I went into modelling and got drafted in the NBA. I thought time would change but you were still the same girl, albeit more womanly and I still fell for you all over again before this arrangement. I allowed myself to be used by you because you needed me but all of that seems to have changed now." Kise announced as he leaned in to stare her straight in the eyes. "You love me, too, don't you?" he asked with a smirk and Yuna looked away with a blush staining her cheeks. He then grasped her chin so she would face him again. "Yunacchi, do you love me?" he asked, this time lowly while grazing her lips with his finger while staring lustfully at them.

Yuna gulped before she nodded. "Yes." she said to him. "From the bottom of my heart." she admitted and Kise smiled.

"You can be so difficult sometimes." Kise said as he gave the two of them some space. "That wasn't so hard to admit, now was it? Plus I don't feel so bad about those dreams I've been having now."

"What dreams?" she asked curiously and Kise scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, I keep having dreams of us being a family with a nice apartment in Japan or a penthouse in New York. You would be in your studio sketching a portrait of me because I begged you to draw me like one of your French girls." he explained and Yuna laughed at the Titanic quote. She had to beg him to watch it with her because he strongly resisted but now he loved it and literally cried every time. "Then we would have these beautiful children. I imagined both a boy and girl and they had delicate features. Their hair color always changed from brown to blonde to black but that's not a big deal, though." Kise shrugged but Yuna was frozen in her spot. "What's wrong?"

"Umm, Ryota, I...I was...I..." Yuna stammered wringing her hands together nervously before she took deep breaths. "I'm kind of, sort of... pregnant."

Kise's breath hitched in his throat. "You're what?!" he asked. "And what do you mean kind of, sort of?!"

"Well, for one, I've been an idiot for over a year now and allowed us to skip out on using protection a few times and I didn't take my birth control. You're also an idiot but that's really nothing new." Yuna started. "I also went to my doctor and was told I'm about 3 weeks along." she admitted to him and silence consumed the bathroom.

Kise then cleared his throat. "Well I guess this can't wait any longer now." he said and Yuna turned to him confused, ready to ask what he was getting on about, but when she saw him kneel down in front of her.

"No you aren't doing this. This can't be happening." Yuna said in shock as Kise grasped her hand.

"Yunacchi, Shiraiwa Yuna, will you marry me?" Kise asked with hopefulness in his tone.

"Why are you doing this here?!"

"You just dropped an atomic truth bomb on me and this just pushed what I was going to do a few months later to now." Kise smiled sincerely. "I also have my morals, believe it or not."

"Are you sure?" Yuna asked and Kise sighed exasperatedly.

"Can you just say yes already? You're killing me here."

Yuna giggled softly. "I just don't want to be the one forcing you into this." she informed. "Yes." she answered and Kise slipped the ring -a 5kt gold, princess cut, diamond ring- which was a little too big for her finger but they could always get it resized. She marveled at the ring before Kise grasped her face gently with both hands, grazing her cheeks with the pads of his thumb. He slowly leaned in to kiss her but...

"I just realized I was proposed to in a bathroom. This can't be it right." Yuna asked. She was not only an artist who like pretty things but also a woman who liked a grand gesture once in a while with violins and filet mignon. The bathroom was none of that. Kise chuckled.

"I'll fix that later." he promised before he leaned in again but this time Yuna placed a hand to his mouth.

"I just threw up like 15 minutes ago! That's gross." Yuna informed and Kise groaned.

"You sure do know how to kill the mood." he inquired as he rummaged through his pocket to pull out a mint case, picking one up and plopping it in her mouth. "Besides, I've kissed you when you had morning breath and that's true love." he teased. "I'm surprised my mouth didn't burn off."

Yuna gasped. "Well, maybe your mouth falling off wouldn't be such a bad thing." she glared. "You marshmallow-"

"Marshmallow faced punk? Yeah, I know, and you're stuck with me." Kise said. "Now shut up and let me finish what I started." he commanded and Yuna giggled slightly before Kise captured her lips in a loving kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off of the ground by her waist, both smiling into the kiss.

"Well, I can see that you're okay now." Yuna and Kise stopped kissing but didn't untangle their holds on each other as they stared at Chiwa who had her arms crossed. The famous dancer stared at the couple curiously before she noticed the huge rock on her friend's finger. Chiwa sputtered a little before she pointed at the two newly engaged young adults. "We will discuss this later." she said as she closed the door but not before they heard her grumble "Kasamatsu Yukio, you bastard" under her breath. Yuna knew that Chiwa felt some type of way about being in a committed relationship with the former Kaijo team captain for over five years yet everyone else was getting married out of nowhere. Poor Chiwa but even more so, poor Kasamatsu. His ear was going to burn off from that scolding.

"I hope senpai will be okay." Kise said a little worried. "Maeda-san's rage is pretty scary."

"Yeah, me too. But I'm a pregnant woman so I can't interfere."

Kise laughed. "That's such a cop out!"

"No, it's called being smart." Yuna rolled her eyes and the blonde laughed harder. She then grasped his face and smiled. "I'm just happy that we're okay."

"Absolutely." he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "More than you know."

* * *

This didn't turn out exactly how I had planned but I still think it was kind of cute. The next update won't come until I finish up the Shutoku vs. Seirin game. Also don't forget to take the poll in my profile page! Bye! =^_^=


	2. Destined, Desired

Hey, I'm here with my second one-shot featuring Yuna and her "carrot cake" (you'll have to read the latest chapter of my main story to understand).

Theme: Before Parenthood

Rated T for implied mature material (it was almost Rated M but...I'm a noob *cries in a corner*)

* * *

II. Destined, Desired (Midorima Shintaro x Shiraiwa Yuna)

_"Though, over-cautious, predictable, and indifferent, my selfish, know-it-all green can be quite nurturing, kind, and rather spontaneous when he wants to be."_

Breathing rate? Stable.

Oxygen levels? Controlled.

Blood pressure? Normal.

Midorima went through the charts, checking them once then twice, before he closed the folder. He then looked towards the patient lying in the bed hooked up to various machines and monitors, giving them a small smile. "Your charts indicate that everything is going well, Yamada-san. Your recovery is going just as planned." he informed the female. "You're coughing and breathing normally and your new heart seems to not be denying the new environment."

The woman sighed. "Thank goodness."

"I'm going to move you out of the ICU and into a post-surgical unit to begin your physical therapy." Midorima added. "The scariest part seems to be over now it's time to get back to normalcy."

Yamada nodded, smile on her face. "Thank you so much, Midorima-hakase!" she told the man and he nodded before exiting, a nurse following in right after him to finish up the rest. He sighed in content as he stepped further away from the patient's room.

He had just finished his residency at Tokyo Medical and passed the killer licensing exam and, at the tender age of 26, he was now a rising cardiovascular surgeon in Tokyo. He had done multiple transplant surgeries, like Yamada's, and succeeded in each one. He thanked fate for such. The great Oha Asa never let him down. Cancers were number one today and would experience the most fortune in the workplace and love life. He wasn't sure about the love life part but the workplace was going fantastic. His lucky item was, conveniently enough, a stethoscope and since he didn't go pro with basketball and worked in a hospital it was rather weird for him to tape his fingers since he wasn't a shooting guard anymore. So, he opted to carry around boxes of gloves. Not just any gloves, they were pale green and weren't easy to find in a blue, white and clear glove world but he searched tooth and nail for them and succeeded. Green was his lucky color and he continued to stand by that belief.

He had to do four heart transplants and check the progress of a few older patients that day, a record for any one doctor and especially a new one, all went exceedingly well. It was a hectic and long day but the end result was success and that's all that mattered. Now all he wanted to do was go home.

Midorima walked to the locker room and changed out of his dark green hospital scrubs and into the mint dress shirt and black slacks he came in, folding his lab coat neatly and placing it into his bag. When he was settled and packed, Midorima walked out of the locker room just as a nurse, Nurse Tsuchiya, walked up the hall.

"Ah, Midorima-san, have a nice evening!" she said in a very off putting friendliness, resembling a fangirl of a boy band. Tsuchiya's presence made him internally uncomfortable. It was known throughout the workplace that she harbored feelings for him and he didn't feel that way in the slightest. Plus he was a taken man and the silver band around his finger was proof of such.

"You as well." he responded, blandly and curtly, brushing past her. She was about seven years too late.

After a moderate length subway ride, Midorima finally made it to the apartment complex that he lived in. He ventured up to the eighth floor and punched in the code to his unit and opened the door. "Tadaima." he said lowly to no one in particular. As he slipped off his shoes and walked further into the room only to get a true surprise.

Lying on the sofa was Yuna, his fiancé, sleeping away. She had gone on an art venture out of the country and wasn't supposed to be back for three more days. His eyes then traveled to the coffee table which had cans of chilled red bean soup in a grocery bag. He smiled genuinely before he went to the bathroom to wash a long day's worth of stress off of him, went to their shared bedroom and changed into his lounging attire, a simple shirt and jogging pants. He came back to the living room and saw Yuna was still asleep so he lifted her up into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. Sleeping on the firm couch was not good for the body and would cause a lot of pain in the morning. Trust him, he's a doctor.

She stirred a little in his embrace before her eyes opened slightly and she peered up at him. "Shinta-chan..." she said tiredly. Midorima glanced at her giving a soft grunt and she smiled before snuggling further into his chest. They finally made it to the bedroom and he gently sat her down on the bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, enough so she could change into her pajamas. Midorima got in the bed and pulled out his book titled _Fate and Fortune, _which he had bookmarked in the middle. About ten pages forward, the book was plucked out of his hands as Yuna tossed it on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around his neck while straddling his lap. The former shooting guard looked at her curiously before she kissed him on the lips, slowly and sensually. Midorima squeezed the side of her thigh, reciprocating wholeheartedly, before Yuna pulled back and smiled at him lovingly. "Well, hello, my gorgeous doctor. How was your day?" she asked.

"Eventful..." he started. "...but equally successful."

"That's great!" Yuna smiled and Midorima nodded.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until the end of the week."

"We decided to end the project a little early." Yuna shrugged before smirking at him slyly. "Why? Did you want more time to hang with your girlfriend?"

"Your humor does not appeal to me." Midorima frowned. As a future husband, he felt that he should be able to tell his future wife everything because he believed marital unions should be based on honesty so he told her about his Tsuchiya situation, which he was beginning to regret since Yuna always teased him about it. It showed that she trusted him completely but at the expense of him feeling embarrassed.

Yuna snickered. "Nanodayo." she said lowly as a way to imitate him and he attacked her side, knowing that she was ticklish. She squealed out in laughter. "Okay, I'm sorry!" she apologized and he stopped. Yuna, after calming her laughter, wrapped her arms around his neck as her fingers played with his hair. "So, I saw that Cancers had a really good day according to Oha Asa and I was hoping we could play chess..." she trailed off, her hands traveling down to his shirt as she toyed with the hem. Midorima gently yet reluctantly pulled away from her kiss and rubbed her knuckles, staring face to face with a confused Yuna.

"I would be up for playing...chess, but today was a very long day." Midorima answered. "Plus today Sagittarius' are last place."

"Yeah, I see that." she pouted with an eye roll. "I came all the way from frozen hell Oymyakon for this?! What's the point of helping mentally ill patients and foster children if I get no chess match?! I want my own little chess pieces one day!"

"I had to do four surgeries today, one of which involved an infant that almost had complete organ failure." he explained and Yuna blinked.

"...Fine. You win." the artist sighed in defeat before kissing her fiancé once more. She then went over to her side of the bed and rummaged through her bag, pulling out an IPad and scrolling through it while she lay in bed. Midorima stared at her for a moment before he took off his glasses to place them on the nightstand. He then plucked her IPad out of her hand and sat it down, Yuna staring at him curiously. He leaned down and kissed her, his motions chaste and sweet. Despite his towering and somewhat intimidating stature, this was how he chose to initiate his kisses. It was always Yuna to spice it up since he was so safe, cautious and an overall awkward carrot. Yes, in this relationship, her tiny 164cm (5'3) form most certainly topped and dominated the 195cm (6'5) giant. But he was also her giant teddy bear who was a surprisingly good cuddle buddy, which they ended up doing as the hours passed by into the night. "So, is anything super hectic supposed to happen tomorrow?" she asked, rubbing the arm that was sprawled across her waist.

"No, just some regular post-operation check-ups and one minor surgery." Midorima breathed, sleep slowly consuming him.

"So you'll be home at the normal time?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going to make dinner since we don't really eat together that much anymore." Yuna explained and he nodded. She was a lover of food and knew her way around the kitchen. "It'll be great since I have to fly to Germany then the Philippines starting the day after tomorrow." she added and Midorima lifted his head up slightly.

"You're leaving again?"

"Yeah, I have buyers there." she explained and the green haired male sighed.

"You're going to wear yourself out. Make sure you take proper care of yourself." he warned, knowing how she was, and the artist turned to give him a reassuring smile, cupping his cheek.

"Don't worry, love. I've got it all under control."

* * *

Umm, okay, so...

When your cardiac surgeon fiancé tells you to take care of yourself properly, one shouldn't brush that warning off so easily.

Yuna couldn't help but sigh as she lay in the hospital bed attached to needles and monitors. Dehydration. That was her downfall. She didn't drink enough fluids throughout her country hopping adventures and it finally caught up to her as soon as she landed back in Tokyo. Luckily, Chiwa was around when she felt faint and rushed her to the hospital and was told by the emergency specialist that her blood pressure was really low. Now she had to stay overnight to make sure everything was okay but unfortunately for her, the closest hospital was the one her future husband worked in. Yay! Not. The only saving grace from the big fat "I told you so" from him was that she was in the general care unit as opposed to the cardiology department so it was virtually impossible for him to see her. Plus Oha Asa said Sagittarius' were second place that day so they could atleast bestow that good fortune upon her but considering her predicament right now…

"Hey, Yuna, I just got a text from Kazunari. He said the studio is getting pretty hectic so I need to head back. Are you going to be okay?" Chiwa asked her long time best friend as she closed the text from her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll be fine." Yuna told the woman in confidence. "I'm sorry you had to drag me here."

Chiwa smiled. "Nonsense." she said before leaning over to hug the artist. "Don't do anything crazy."

"Umm, I'm pretty much handcuffed right now." Yuna blinked while holding up her tape and needle covered arm which made Chiwa laugh.

"True but try and get some rest, okay?"

Yuna smiled. "Gotcha." she said before releasing a yawn and as soon as the dancer left, she drifted off to sleep.

_Flip...Flip...Flip...Flip…_

Yuna's eyelids twitched and slowly fluttered open before quickly closing. For the love of God, why?! Flipping through page after page of her documentation, examining every little detail and engraving it into his brain, was Midorima. Why him of all people?!

Oha Asa wasn't shit!

Soon she heard him place the binder by the door before walking over to her bedside, judging from how there was a dip in the bed. She soon felt his hands place themselves on the bed, by both sides of her head, and felt him lean in judging by his breath that fanned her face. She thought it would be a bold Sleeping Beauty scenario coming from her fiancé. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Yuna, wake up!" he ordered and the artist flinched. "Your breathing suddenly quickened so you already gave yourself away." Damnit!

Yuna's eyes fluttered open as she smiled innocently. "Hi, honey! How are you, my Shinta-chan~!" she greeted with major sweetness in her tone. Midorima's temple pulsated in a comical fashion.

"Yuna, why are you here?" he asked lowly.

"Umm, oh you know, just hanging out!" Yuna responded with a nervous laugh but squeaked when Midorima's face got closer to hers, his expression showing that he was not in the mood for her jokes.

"Don't test me, Yuna. You're hooked up to monitors because you got dehydrated and didn't take care of yourself, like I told you to!" the doctor scolded his voice rising slightly after every word as he paced the room. "Do you know how...how scared I was when everyone told me that my fiancé was lying in one of these beds? Do you?"

Yuna winced, feeling really bad. "I'm sorry." she apologized softly.

"I don't even understand why you feel the need to work so often and put yourself through this when you can afford to relax." Midorima said. "Why?"

"Because I'm...bored." Yuna explained honestly.

Midorima blinked. "You were bored?"

Yuna sighed. "I hate sitting around the apartment by myself while you're away at work. I can't bother Chiwa or Kazunari since I don't want to feel like a third wheel on their date, Tsu-chan is busy with his children's charity, Taiga and Ryota-kun are overseas, my brothers and sisters are doing their thing and I'm just sitting around twiddling my thumbs hoping that you're not too busy and we can spend time together!" she explained and along the way got more emotional. Midorima just stared at her in shock. "I love that you're so passionate about medicine and I've stood by your side as you studied day in and day out to be a surgeon. I love you even with all of your strange obsessions with fate but it's frustrating how that interferes with us spending time together which is already limited. I love you and admire you but sometimes I feel like...this isn't for me."

Midorima's heart stopped for a moment at her statement. He walked over and sat on the bed. "W-What are you saying?" he asked as he sat on the side of her bed, grasping her hand as she looked down.

"Shinta-chan..."

"Yuna, you aren't saying what I think. You can't be." he said, panicked by her insinuation. Yuna then looked up at him.

"I don't know what I'm saying anymore. I'm just really tired and...I can't think straight."

"No, that was your heart speaking and..."

"Shintaro, just drop it, okay? Go home and get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" Yuna said softly before she got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Midorima. She didn't mean for it to come out like that, like she contemplated dropping their engagement with five months left until the wedding, but she felt that loneliness. It was to be expected with his profession and she was patient but she had to also wait for him to have good luck and she just wanted unpredictability, wanted him to do something more outgoing or sensual. Yuna sighed thinking she was just wanting too much but she couldn't help it since her friends were always surprised and wooed by their significant other. She just wanted that from the ever so safe Midorima, even if just once.

Soon she finally exited out of the bathroom, expecting to see an empty room but there laid Midorima wearing his sleep attire in one of the spare mobile beds that they gave family members who stayed overnight with patients.

"Shinta-chan?" Yuna called out and the green haired male looked up at her.

"I'm not going back to the apartment since you're here. I also took the week off from work and booked reservations to that new foreign restaurant you go on and on about." Midorima informed and Yuna was surprised. He then turned to stare at her seriously, his green eyes conveying his resolve. "You've been with me for over 8 years, Shiraiwa Yuna, and you will not give up with five months left. You will be Midorima Yuna towards the end of the year."

Yuna chortled before smiling softly. "Is that so?"

* * *

"That was so amazing!" Yuna gushed as she entered the apartment, taking off the white heels she adorned in the process, followed by Midorima. They had just finished eating at the fancy restaurant and it was perfect. From the suave decor to the soothing live piano and violin music to the tender cuts of sirloin to the handsome green haired doctor that sat across from her, everything was perfect! But the best thing was just spending time with her future hubby. She turned around to see the male taking off his coat and putting it in the closet. "Did you enjoy it?"

"The service and meal weren't bad so I have no complaints." he responded in way suited for Midorima. "As long as you enjoyed it, that's all that matters." he added.

"That's not necessarily true but you're sweet." Yuna smiled as she took off her coat to reveal her pale green and white polka dotted dress. Midorima took the coat from her hands to hang it up for her as she ventured to the bedroom. Standing in front of her vanity mirror, Yuna began removing her emerald jewelry and placed it in her jewelry box. She stared adoringly at the engagement ring on her finger, a square cut emerald jewel with a silver band, before putting it safely in its box. As soon as she closed the jewelry box, she felt large hands place themselves on her shoulders before gently running down her arms, grazing ever so gently. Midorima then slowly kissed her shoulders, as they stared at each other through the mirror before he moved to kiss the crook of her neck, Yuna titling her neck so he could continue. Soon he grabbed the clip from her hair to let the long wavy raven tresses fall over her shoulder. He then unzipped the back of her dress slowly to avoid any snags before he slowly removed her straps and the dress fell to the hardwood floor. Yuna had on white undergarments laced with jade trim while her flawless milky skin covered feminine curves, shapely thighs, and plump rear. She was his physical goddess, a perfectly molded beauty and she was his. He turned her around and captured her lips in a hungry kiss and kissed his way down to her collarbone to the valley of her breasts to her ribs before stopping at her navel. Midorima wrapped his arms around her hips while resting his face against her stomach.

"I love you, Yuna." Midorima told her softly. "I'm sorry I don't act like someone you would want to spend the rest of your life with or that I don't tell you that enough but I really do. From the bottom of my heart I love you." he admitted and the artists ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"I love you, too, and it's okay. Even though you've matured a lot since high school, you're still the same awkward carrot cake I loved teasing back then." she chuckled and Midorima looked up at her, still slightly annoyed by the nickname after all these years. Yuna leaned down to kiss him and soon he stood up, lifting Yuna in the process as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She stopped and leaned her forehead against his with a smile on her face. "I love you flaws and all, Shintaro, and I'm not going anywhere before I become a Midorima. Plus, if I did, that would make things too easy for your girlfriend, Tsuchiya-san." she joked and the former shooting guard frowned.

"Your humor does not appeal to me." he told her.

"Nanodayo." Yuna imitated him and she squealed in laughter as he threw her on the bed, removing his clothing.

And so, ladies and gentlemen, Midorima Shintaro got down to business.

Unbeknownst to the fact that fate planted them a little gift, nine months in the making.

* * *

Just in case people didn't know. Chess match refers to sex and chess pieces are the product of sex, children. And they are playing on the board of life *poetic snaps from the noob*. I decided to be weird since Midorima is weird (to me atleast and he likes chess ;-) ohoho).

So there you go. I thought it was still kind of cute. I went into Rated M territory but it sounded so bad (in my opinion, omg!) and I'm not confident enough to post it for you guys. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed. The next should be with Aomine but it could be with Akashi...or Murasakibara or someone else. I don't even know yet. So keep a look out and until next time, bye~!


End file.
